How Randy and Samantha met
by Fourleaf clover poet
Summary: This is a stort story written in the form of a play that describes how Randy and Samantha met, some of the events are true and some will be made up. hope you like it please read and review
1. Chapter 1

How Randy and Samantha met

This is a short story which will be written in play form, about how Randy and his now wife Samantha first met. Some of this story will be made up and some of this story will be from things I read. I wanted to do something a little different that's why I decided to write this short story in play form. I hope you like it.

Randy just finished his match with Umaga, and he was injured his left foot was really hurting him so he was taken back stage and a doctor looked at his foot.

Randy- So what's wrong with my foot doc

Doctor- Mr. Orton, your left foot is broken, so you will not be able to wrestler for a few weeks at least.

Randy- I have a really big match next Monday with JBL and you are telling me I can't fight for a few weeks?

Doctor- Yes Mr. Orton you will have to stay off that foot, it is very swollen so you will not be able to stand on it soon.

Vince- Listen to the doctor Randy and there is no way, I'm going to let you get in that ring with a broken foot so stop whining like a baby and go home.

Edge- Hey Randy how's your foot?

Randy- The doctor told me my left foot was broken and I have to take a leave of absence for a few weeks.

Edge- I know just the place we can go to get your mind off of your foot.

Randy- Where is that Edge?

Edge- lets go to a bar and pick up some ladies.

Randy- ok I guess I could use a drink and the ladies always cheer me up.

The bar tender- Hey check it out Its Randy Orton, Edge and Batista, what brings you guys here tonight?

Randy- Just checking out the ladies man, you know.

Bartender- don't look now but three pretty ladies just came in the door.

Randy- I like the one with the brown hair she is defiantly my type of woman.

The three ladies that are sitting at one of the tables are Samantha, Lisa, and Susan. Randy decides to go over to the table and talk to the ladies and Edge and Dave go with him.

Samantha- Girls look who's over there by the bar its Randy, Edge, and Batista, I bet there in here looking for woman .

Lisa- And what's wrong with that, I mean they are all nice looking and built and very very rich.

Susan- I would not want to date a wrestler, because they are always traveling from state to state and they are always getting hurt, you would have to be a nurse half the time and they are always surrounded by female fans, so no thanks I'm looking for a rich doctor or a rich lawyer.

Samantha- I do agree with you Susan wrestlers do travel and get injured a lot, but I believe if the right woman came along they would be ready to settle down.

Now the guys are at the ladies table, Randy limps over to the left side of the table and is now sitting right across from Samantha.

Randy- Hello ladies how are you this evening?

Susan- we are doing well How are you guys?

Dave- were cool we thought maybe we could join you three ladies, would that be alright?

Samantha- Randy I noticed when you came over to our table that you were limping, did you hurt your leg?

Randy- No one of my wrestling opponents broke my foot during my match tonight.

Samantha- You should go home a put some ice on that, so the swelling can go down.

Randy- That's very sweet of you to care about me like that.

Randy- Samantha, how about you and I going over there to that corner table, so that we can talk in private.

Samantha- I don't think so Ill just stay here.

Susan- go ahead Samantha, Randy wants to flirt with you. You should be flattered that Mr. Tall tan and sexy wants to be alone with you.

Samantha- I did not come here tonight to be just another one of the many woman who you wrestlers date.

Lisa- Wow Samantha, Bitter much girlfriend, He just wants to get to know you that's all Its not like he is trying to propose to you are anything..

Randy- How come you don't believe that maybe I'm looking for a woman to have a serious relationship with.

Samantha- because I have watched you on Raw acting like you are every woman's dream man, plus you have got some serious anger problems also.

Randy- How can you judge me when you don't even know the real me, I'm not like the Randy Orton in the ring, that is just a character I play, I'm really a nice guy.

Samantha- Either you're a good actor or a good lire, because you are so mean and very full of yourself on Raw.

Randy- Why are you so afraid of getting to know the real me?

Samantha- I m not afraid of you, I just don't want to be another girl in your collection that's all.

Randy- So that's it you're not even going to give me a chance at all?

Edge- Come on cant you see this guy hopped over here just to talk to you, he really is a nice guy.

Samantha- Alright lets go over there and talk Randy, I guess it won't hurt for me to just talk to you.

Randy- So what do you do Samantha?

Samantha- I'm a gymnastics teacher at Fillmore high school.

Randy- Do you go to the gym?

Samantha- Why are you asking me that?

Randy- because you look like you work out.

Samantha- You look like you live in the gym, you are very muscular.

Randy- Yes I do work out a lot, I have to keep my body tight because my body is my money.

Samantha- What do you do in your spare time?

Randy- I really don't have any spare time, between working out, traveling and fighting, I only have a few days off and I just hang out with my friends, or chill at home.

Randy- I'm getting tired of just dating different woman, I'm looking for someone I could have a serious relationship with, and maybe one day get married and have a couple of children.

Samantha- I thought you were just a player, I never expected to hear those words come out of your mouth.

Randy-There is a lot about me you don't know, for example I really a very laid back guy who likes to go to the movies, are take a lady out to dinner, I not really a stay out all night and party type of guy.

Randy- Now that you know me a little better can I have you phone number, I really enjoy talking to you.

Samantha- No I can not give you my phone number.

Randy- Why can't you give me your phone number, I thought you were starting to like me, was I wrong?

Samantha- Randy I do like you but I will tell you my number and you have to remember the number without me writing it down.

Randy- Is this some type of challenge you are giving me?

Samantha- Yes, this way if you really want to get to know me you will memorize my number.

Samantha then told Randy her number and then she got up from the table and her and her two friends left the bar.

That same night Randy called her.

Randy on the phone- Hello can I speak to Samantha?

Samantha- This is Samantha, wow Randy I'm very impressed that you remembered my phone number and called me.

Randy- I remembered your phone number because I really would like to see you again, you are my type of lady, your into sports, we both enjoy the same type of movies, and we both like listening to the same type of music.

Samantha- I guess we do have a lot of things in common.

Randy- So how about you and I go out on a date this Friday, maybe a movie and dinner.

Samantha- that would be nice.

Randy- then I will see you on Friday oh and wear something sexy.

Samantha- You are so bad, but you were something sexy also.

Randy- Ill just wear my work clothes, you know my black boots and my black Speedos would you like that?

Samantha- You are so funny, and you are also really tall and very handsome.

Randy- Thank you I think you are very pretty and very sexy maybe I should ask you to marry me.

Samantha- Sure lets just get married on Friday instead of going to the movies, you are too much.

Randy- How tall are you babe?

Samantha- I'm 5foot 6 why?

Randy- because I just wanted to know.

Samantha- How old are you Randy?

Randy- I just turned 26 last month, and how old are you?

Samantha- I am 24 years old.

Randy- My foot is really hurting me right now, I wish you were here taking care of me.

Samantha- OH so my friend was right.

Randy- Your friend was right about what?

Samantha- If you date a wrestler she said, you have to be his nurse, because you guys are always getting hurt.

Randy- Yes we do get hurt a lot, but wouldn't it be fun to be my nurse and my girlfriend?

Samantha- We haven't even been out on a date yet and your calling me your girlfriend.

Randy- You know you want to be my girl, and I really want to be your boyfriend.

Samantha- Lets just see what happens before we put any labels on our relationship ok.

Randy- Ok I guess Ill just go put some ice on my foot and go to bed, Bye girlfriend and dream about me tonight ok.

Samantha- You are so crazy good night Randy so sure of himself Orton.

Randy- Good night Samantha you know you want to be my girl Speno.

And that's the end of the first part of this story, the next chapter will be their first date. .

And


	2. Chapter Randy and Samantha's first date

Randy and Samantha go on their first date

Tonight is the night that Randy and Samantha are going to go on their first date, they are going out to dinner first and then to the movies. Samantha is trying to decide what to wear and her friends Susan and Lisa are helping her.

Susan-I still can't believe you are going out with Randy Rich and oh so fine Orton tonight.

Samantha- Why is it so hard for you to believe?

Susan- Because you are so picky about whom you date and I remember you telling me that you would never date a wrestler.

Samantha- Randy is different, he is very laid back and he makes me laugh, and he has a very low sexy voice that makes me melt.

Lisa- Are those words really coming out of your mouth, are you falling in love with Mr. Hotstuff?

Samantha- No I just like him a lot that's all.

The phone rings and Samantha runs over to the phone, Randy is calling her to ask her what movie she would like to see.

Randy- Hey beautiful are you ready for our very first date tonight?

Samantha- Yes I am looking forward to our date Randy.

Randy- I was thinking about us going to see a funny movie so we both could laugh or a scary movie so that you could grab me if you got scared.

Samantha-I do not get scared when I watch those kinds of movies, a matter of fact lets go see The Ring.

Randy- I heard that movie was good, why not lets give it a try, and I was thinking for dinner we could go to Red lobster is that ok with you ?

Samantha- Yes that would be nice, I could go for some fried shrimp and maybe some onion rings.

Randy- Onion rings; I guess I won't get a good night kiss this evening.

Samantha- Why Mr. Orton I do not kiss on the first date anyway.

Randy- You're kidding right?

Samantha- No I'm serious?

Randy- What about the second date?

Samantha- Only if you're a very good boy.

Randy- I must really like you woman because even though you say I wont get a kiss tonight I still want to take you out.

Samantha- I need to decide what I'm going to wear tonight so I will have to say good bye to you right now.

Randy- Ill see you in about four hours, and I'm really looking forward to seeing you again.

Lisa- You to act like two teenagers talking on the phone, I don't kiss on the first date girl please, don't make me laugh.

Samantha- I really do not plan on kissing Randy until I know that he really wants to be with me only.

Samantha starts pulling outfits out of her closet, first she tried on some black pants, then a dark blue dress, and then a white blouse with a navy blue skirt.

Susan- Girl do not dress like a school teacher tonight, wear something a little sexy but classy

Samantha- So you think I should wear this blue silk dress tonight?

Lisa- Yes you look pretty in that dress Randy will be impressed. But I still don't understand why you I mean don't get me wrong Sam you are pretty, but Randy could have any model, actress, or wrestling diva he wants, why is he trying to date a normal down to earth woman like you?

Samantha- Well thanks a lot you don't think that I am good enough to date Randy?

Lisa- No I just can't believe he is ready to just date one woman that's all. Also doesn't he have a broken foot?

Samantha- yes he has a broken foot but, he told me he has a cane now so he can kept his weight off his bad foot, plus he is able to get around much better now that the swelling has gone down.

Samantha- the Randy that I see on television is not the same Randy who I have been talking too on the phone, he is so mean and heartless in the ring, but in person he is so nice and gentle.

Susan- It is like you want to ask him will the real Randy Orton please stand up.

Samantha is finally dressed and the door bell rings. Randy is standing on her porch with yellow roses and a fruit basket filled with bananas, apples, grapes, and oranges. Randy is wearing a baby blue dress shirt with some black pants. Randy has a black cane with RKO engraved on it with a circle of small diamond around the handle of the cane.

Randy- You look very pretty this evening I like your blue dress, and your hair looks really nice up like that. How do you like my cane?

Samantha- Thank you for the yellow roses they are so pretty and also thank you for the fruit basket it has all my favorite fruits in it you remembered when I told you what kinds of fruits I liked. And that is one fancy cane you have. How is your foot?

Randy- My foot is much better, and to answer your first question, I remember every thing we talked about since the day we first met, Like your favorite color is blue, and you like the same fruits as me, and you like to work out , the reason I choose to remember all these things is I really like you a lot.

Susan- Wow no man has ever brought me flowers and a fruit basket and my boyfriend cant even remember any of my favorite things, he even forgot what month my birthday was.

Lisa- Jealous much Susan.

Lisa- lets go and leave these two love birds alone, have a real nice time you guys tonight.

Randy- Thank you, and I hope you both have a nice evening also.

Lisa- I wish I had a handsome rich muscular man like Randy taking me out tonight, instead I get to go home and sit on the couch and eat ice cream by myself.

Randy opened the car door for Samantha, and they drove to the restaurant. When they got out of the car there were fans surrounding the car.

.

Samantha- When I talk to you on the phone Its like I forget how famous you really are but seeing all these people asking for your autograph and yelling out RKO, and asking you to lift your shirt up, It is very over whelming to me. I m wondering now if I could even handle dating you, and dealing with all this when ever we go out.

Randy- You knew who I was when you meet me, so I thought you would be fine with dealing with all the things that come with dating someone famous.

Samantha- You're right Randy I did know that dating you would be hard, because of who you are, but how are we going to be able to get out of the car and go into the restaurant with all these people surrounding our car?

Then Randy's cell phone rang.

Samantha- I can't believe your cell phone ring tone is my favorite song by arrow smith.

Randy- I guess that is just on more thing we have in common.

Samantha- I would have thought your ring tone would have been your entrance song on Raw.

Randy- No I hate that song. I did not choose my entrance music the song I wanted, they gave to Cm punk and gave me a song I don't like.

Samantha- I like you thyme song , but that's just my opinion.

Edge is on the cell phone saying Hello is anybody there; Randy was so busy taking to Samantha in the car he forgot Edge was on the phone.

Randy- Sorry man I was talking to Samantha, What's going on Edge why are you calling me?

Edge- I forgot you told me that you were going on a date with Samantha tonight.

Edge- So Romeo where are you taking Juliet tonight?( Randy and Samantha sitting in a tree first comes love then comes marriage then comes Randy with a baby carriage) remember that song Randy when you were younger?

Randy- Very funny Edge that was so mature and right now we are stuck in my car surrounded by fans. So I will talk to you later, bye.

Randy- Edge Ill call you later, I guess Iwill have to get out of this car and sign autographs and pose, if we are going to ever get inside Red lobster. This is a really big crowd out here. This might take awhile.

Randy was holding Samantha's hand as they both walked through the crowd of fans. Randy signed autographs posed for pictures and just has they where right at the door to the restaurant a reporter asked Randy who the lady he was with was.

Randy- This is my date and we are trying to get inside the restaurant,

Samantha- They are taking a lot of pictures of us Randy this is crazy

Randy- Dating me Sam is like one crazy roller coaster ride, because you never know who will be around the corner, there are ups and downs when you date a wrestler, and it is a wild and crazy adventure. So tell me Sam are you up for the challenge of dating me yes or no?

Samantha-That was the first time you called me Sam, and I like that , and Randy I like you too much now to get off this roller coaster so I guess I just have to get use to dating Randall Keith Orton and the Legend Killer Randy Orton,

Randy- You remembered my whole real name, I'm very impressed.

Once they sat down to dinner Randy had fried shrimp and lobster with butter and a chef salad and Samantha had then same thing, after dinner, Sam and Randy went to the movies and once again were faced with fans some of them were yelling RKO others were saying boo. The manager of the theater saw that Randy Orton was trying to get in and he told Randy and Samantha to follow him up to the balcony of the movie theater that he closed off so that Randy and Samantha could enjoy the movie in private.

Randy- This is so nice, finally we can be alone and enjoy this movie.

Randy put his arm around Samantha, and she put her head on his shoulder,

Samantha- Wow that movie was pretty scary but of course I was not scared at all.

Randy- Yes you were that's why you kept grabbing my arm and I saw you close your eyes once.

Samantha- Ok maybe some parts did scare me, but I really just wanted to grab your very muscular arms because I like being in your arms.

Randy- that was so sweet, I like you a lot and I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship.

Samantha- I had a real nice time Randy, you go home and rest that foot.

Randy- I will and could I at least get a kiss on the cheek tonight?

Samantha- Alright

Samantha lend towards Randy to give him a kiss on the cheek and he turned towards her and kissed her on the lips.

Samantha- You are so bad, but it's okay because that was a very nice kiss, Good night Randy.

Randy- Good night, my future wife Miss Samantha Orton.

Samantha gave Randy a hug and went inside, thinking about the wonderful first date she had with Randy.


	3. Chapter 3The romance begins

The romance begins

I decided to write this story about Randy and Samantha because, she was the woman that married Randy so fine wish he was mine, therefore he must have really fell in love with her and I wanted to write about their relationship, because I m a hopeless romantic.

Samantha went to sleep thinking about how wonderful and crazy her first date with Randy was, She had a dream that night that made her wonder why did I dream about something like that?

Samantha- I can't believe I had a dream about Randy and I getting married, we only had one date.

Randy also had the same dream, about the two of them getting married.

Randy- I cant believe I just had a dream about me and Sam getting married, after all we only had one date, although I really could see us getting married , but way in the future not right now.

Randy told his friend Edge about his dream.

Edge- Man that lady has you so whipped, that you are dreaming about getting married wow that's deep.

Randy- First of all I m not whipped, I just like her a lot and I respect her.

Edge- You say you really like her and I still say you're whipped

Randy- You need to stop saying that man I'm not whipped

Edge- Whipped whipped and totally whipped.

Randy- What ever man I don't have time for this, I have a doctor's appointment right now.

Randy's cell phone rings and Edge answers it because Randy was in the bathroom taking a shower.

Edge- Yo Randy Your wife Samantha is on the phone.

Samantha- Edge did you just tell Randy his wife was on the phone?

Edge- Yes, but I was just joking with Randy although I will tell you this Samantha you got my boy sprung.

Randy- Give that phone nut, Hey babe good morning, I was in the shower getting ready to go see my doctor so he can let me know how much longer, it will be before I can go back to work.

Samantha- Did you hear what Edge said, when he called you to the phone?

Randy- Yes, I heard him say your wife is on the phone, He is just being funny that's all, don't take him seriously, but who knows maybe one day you will be my wife, don't you think I'm a good catch?

Samantha- There you go again being conceded.

Randy- You don't think I'm a good catch Sam? I mean I've got the whole package nice smile, blue eyes, great body, Tall and good looking, and rich, Sam I think you have hit the lottery by dating a man like me .

Samantha- I can not believe the size of your ego, but I will say this you are a very handsome man, and your body is ok.

Randy- What do you mean my body is just ok, baby I work hard to keep this perfect sculpted body of mine, and all you can say is my body is ok'.

Samantha- I was just kidding, you know I think you have a very nice body, I just felt that your ego needed to be taken down a notch.

Randy- you really had me going there girl, I really thought you did not like my perfect six-pack very muscular body.

Samantha- You are going to be late for you appointment if you keep talking on the phone.

Randy- your right Ill call you later tonight bye Sam.

Samantha- Bye Randy full of yourself Orton.

After a few more weeks went by, Randy was ready to go back to work. Samantha decided to go with him to work. Randy first introduced Samantha to Vince.

Vince- So you're the woman that Randy was telling me about, don't worry he only told me good thing about you, and I m glad that I finally got the chance to met you.

Samantha- Nice to meet you also, Mr. McMahon.

Vince- Please Samantha, call me Vince we are all family here at Raw.

Randy- Samantha Vince wanted me to ask you if you would like to be in a behind the scenes skit we do here backstage, would you like to be on television?

Samantha- You want me to be on television with you Randy? Why not I guess it could be fun, sure Ill do it.

Triple H entered the room and tells Randy it time for Rated RKO to kick some butt, let's do this; Randy gave Samantha a kiss and went to change into his fighting gear. When Randy came back in the office Samantha looked at him in shock, because this was the first time she had seen Randy dressed in his work clothes, since they started dating.

Randy- Samantha what's wrong babe? Why are you stirring at me like that?

Samantha- because this is the first time I ever saw you wearing your black boots and those very small Speedos with your name on them, I have watched you on TV in your work gear, but seeing you live and right here in front of me is amazing, you look so different dressed like that.

Randy- Remember I'm only acting when I fight, don't get me wrong we are fighting and the pain is real but the mean way I act in the ring is me playing a character. I need to ask you one more thing before we go out there Samantha, and that is do you like the way I look in my work clothes?

Samantha- Just go out there and fight, Ill see you later, here is a kiss for good luck.

Randy- Thanks for that kiss babe, but I don't need luck I got skills girl.

Randy and Triple H and Rick Flair won the fight and went back stage and opened a bottle of sham pane to celebrate their victory. Sam was told to act like she was just a female fan trying to get back stage to meet Randy, So she went back stage and said I just want to congratulate Randy, and one of the security guards was suppose to act like he was trying to stop her, but Randy grabbed her by the waist and kissed her and flirted with her while Triple H told the security guard to get out of there and let the woman stay backstage.

Samantha- That was fun Randy, But now I have shame pane all in my hair and clothes, but I enjoyed being on television with you today.

Randy- I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today; I think this is the beginning of a wonderful romance.

Samantha- I think so too, Tall tan and oh so yummy and Handsome Mr. Randy Orton.

The next chapter will be when they got engaged and then the last chapter will be the wedding


	4. Chapter 4Randy proposes to Samantha

Randy proposes to Samantha

This part of the story is two years after they started dating. Randy is now thinking about asking Samantha to marry him. This is also when Randy was the WWE champion and it was during the age of Orton.

Randy- Samantha lets go have some fun today, since I have to go on the road tomorrow ok?

Samantha- Sure what do you have in mind sweetheart?

Randy- Lets go to Disneyland, but before we go to Disneyworld Lets go for a ride on my new motorcycle ok? .

Samantha- that sounds like fun lets go for a ride, and let's go to Disneyworld.

Randy- I will come and get you after I finish polishing up my WWE championship belt.

Samantha- Sometimes I think that you love that belt more ten me?

Randy- No way babe I love you both the same "then he laughed.

When they arrived at DisneyWorld, they were greeted by Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck, Randy and Samantha both shook their hands and Mickey said in a very high pitched voice." Hey it's Randy Orton and his pretty lady friend. Randy laughed in a very low tone, and Donald asked Randy could he have his autograph.

Randy- lets go ride on the roller coaster babe, Hey look Sam the sign says you have to be this tall, to ride this roller coaster I'm at least four times that height right babe.

Samantha- Randy you are so funny, Wow look at that long for the roller coaster ride, this is going to take awhile.

Randy- Back in the day before I went to anger management, if there was a long line like this, I would have had a fit I would have said " Hey I'm Randy Orton and I do not wait in line I just get in front of everybody else. But thanks to my anger management classes I know that I have to stand in line just like every body else, I'm just special in the ring after all I am the WWE champion now and this is now the age of Orton.

Samantha- You are so full of jokes today, but I'm really having a great time with you today.

Randy and Samantha are now getting ready to get on the roller coaster when suddenly they here a very familiar voice it was John Cena.

Randy- I can't even go to an amusement park with my girlfriend, and not run in to someone I work with.

John- Hey Randy you don't exactly own this park, plus I was on my way out, I just have to find my date".

Samantha- John who is your date?

John- Mickie we decided to come here and have some fun just like you to crazy kids. Hey there she is now, I over her Mickie"

Mickie- Hello Randy and Samantha I see you guys had the same Idea we did.

Randy- I guess great minds think a like.

John- that's for sure buddy, but like I said we are now leaving; see you in the ring Randy on Monday.

Mickie- Bye you guys have fun.

Randy- I think Ill play some darts and try to win a bear for you".

Randy hit the target five times in a row and won five bears for Samantha. Standing next to Randy was a man, who was trying to win a couple of stuffed animals for his two little girls, but he kept on missing the target, one of his daughters began to tug at Randy's pants leg.

The little girl said- Excuse me tan man, can you win me and my sister a bear please, because our dad sucks at this game.

Randy- Sure Ill win some more bears for you and your sister if it's ok with your dad, Is it ok with you Sir?

The father- Sure and can I also have your autograph Mr. Orton, I m a big fan of yours.

Randy won six more bears and gave each girl three bears, and he then agreed to pose for pictures, and sign autographs for a lot of fans that were standing next to him. Both he and Sam were getting their pictures taken. Randy gave father of the two little girls' front raw tickets to Monday night Raw.

Samantha- Randy that was so sweet of you to win those bears for those girls and give there dad two front row tickets to Monday night Raw.

Samantha- I already have names for my bears Randy, this ones name will be cuddles the WWE Champion bear, this ones name will be Randylicious bear, The third one is named RKO bear , the fourth bear will be my sexy little legend killer bear, and the last bear will be my Age of Orton bear.

Randy just looked at Samantha and started laughing, you are too funny, but I like the fact you named each bear after me, that's so cute.

The next day Samantha woke up from a bad dream she had, about the time when Jeff flipped Randy into the dumpster, on Raw she called one of her friends on the phone .

Lisa- Samantha what's wrong?

Samantha- I had a dream about that time when Jeff flipped Randy into that dumpster, I remembered how I felt that day, I was so afraid that I had lost my Randy that day, I remember riding in the back of the ambulance with him unconscious ,he didn't even know I was with him. I love him so much and I know that he loves me too, but I really don't think he will ever ask me too marry him. And I don't have a lot of time left after all my baby clock is ticking, and I'm not getting any younger.

Lisa- I know you guys have been dating for two years, but I think he just needs more time that's all, I think he will ask you to marry him soon. Plus girl you got plenty of time.

Randy was back stage at Raw talking to John Cena.

Randy- John what do you think about this engagement ring I bought for Samantha?

John- Wait a minute, you are actually going to ask Samantha to marry you?

Dave- Who is getting married?

John- Randy is getting ready to get married, can you believe that; remember Randy once you say I do there is no way out.

Randy- very funny John, but seriously, I'm trying to think of the most romantic way to propose to her.

Randy went over to Samantha's house that evening and she was on the computer checking out some of the U tube videos of Randy and the other wrestlers; her friend told her that there were some u tube videos of her and Randy.

Randy- what are you watching babe on your computer? And why are you so sad?

Samantha- There are a lot of videos with you in them on U tube and I read some of the comments about the ones I in with you, and a lot of people don't like me ,and some even said I was ugly, that really hurts my feelings, why are some people so mean. There were a few people who said I was pretty and that we made a cute couple though. I wish I never watched these videos and I really should have never read the comments.

Randy- Samantha it does not matter what people say about you, What matters is I think you are pretty and smart and sexy and you are the only woman in the world for me, that why I want to take you to Paris this weekend, I want to show you just how much I love you. Plus there are a lot of people out there that hate me and make fun of me but you know what I say to them Hi Haters" So don't worry about what other people say alright.

After Randy and Sam arrived in Parris first class of course, he told her to look up in the sky, there was a jet plane with a sign tied to it that said( I love you Samantha, Love Randy)

Samantha- I love you too Randy that was so sweet of you to do, and I know that must have cost you allot of money between that and this trip it must have cost you a fortune baby.

Randy- When it comes to expressing my love for you baby money is not object, besides I'm rich remember".

Randy- I want you to go to your hotel room and put on you evening dress and I will pick you up at five o clock tonight for dinner.

Samantha- I have no Idea what to wear".

Just then a special delivery package arrived at her room, when she opened the box there was two dozen red roses inside with a card that said,( After you get dress meet your prince charming down stairs.)

Samantha- How sweet I can't wait to thank Randy for the beautiful roses, I love him so much.

When Samantha came down stairs there was Randy standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a white silk suit and white dress shoes, holding his hand out to her and he then said,

Randy- come with me my love and get ready for the best night of your life.

Samantha- You look so handsome in that white suit Randy, Tank you for the all the roses.

Randy- Take my hand and let's go for a ride.

When they got outside there were four white horses pulling a white carriage.

Samantha- Randy is this carriage for us?

Randy- Yes now take my hand and let's go for a ride in the carriage of love.

Samantha- I can't believe you did all this for me, but you do know that you don't have to go to such extremes to show me how much you love me.

Randy- I know you love me for me and not my money, because you were so happy when I gave you one yellow rose on our first date and I will never forget the way you nursed me when Jeff tried to take me out that day, when I was barely conscious that day before Jeff jumped on top of me like a nut and fully knock me out, I remember thinking about you, and when I woke up your face was the first face I saw, you have always been there for me, even when I went away you trusted me, and never accused me of being unfaithful to you. You are everything I could possible want in a girlfriend, this night is not over yet; the best is yet to come. A man in a black suit came over to the private table in the VIP section of the restaurant and Randy asked him to play a very beautiful song on his violin and then randy got down on his knee and pulled out a little black box and said.

Randy- Samantha you are every breath that I take and you are my soul mate, you have always stood by me, you are the woman I chose to spend the rest of my life with, I want you to be my friend, my lover, my wife, and the mother of my future children. Samantha will you marry me?

Samantha- Yes Yes of course I will marry you Randy, I love you so much I even love you more then my WWE champion belt.

Randy put the six carrot diamond ring on her finger and then they kissed. Randy told her he had one more surprise for her, Samantha could not believe what he could have planned next for her wonderful evening with him. But to her surprised out came Celine Dion singing the song My Heart will go on which was her favorite song.

Samantha and Randy danced the night away in each others arms.

(The next chapter will be the wedding and then the birth of Alanna Marie Orton)

Please let me know what you thought about the way Randy proposed to Samantha


	5. Chapter 5The good,bad,and the wedding

The good the bad and the wedding

This chapter takes place one year after Randy and Samantha got engaged. Randy is getting ready to go to Monday night Raw. When Randy arrived at work Vince asked him to come to his office.

Vince- Randy I have an Idea that will give you a new part to play in out Monday night raw skits, I want you to pretend that you are dating Stacey Keibler.

Randy- With all due respects Vince I can't date Stacey I'm engaged now, my fiancée would get very upset.

Vince- Randy you would not have to take her out or anything, you just would have to hold hands, flirt on camera, and maybe kiss a little that's all, just think of it like you are playing a part of a soap opera star surely Samantha would understand it would only be for the camera's nothing more just pretend.

Randy- And what if I say no?

Vince- then I can just say you're fired!

Randy- that's not fair, I know you would not fire the best wrestler you ever had on Raw not to mention the best looking man on Raw.

Vince- Do you really want to take that chance Randy because, even if I didn't fire you I could put you in a handy cap match with Undertaker Kane and Uumaga and make it a cage match or a last man standing match. And that pretty face of yours would be so messed up and you would probably wind up in the hospital, so don't you tell me, what I can't do because I'm the boss not you.

Randy just stormed out of the office, and went to the ring to fight Jbl, after he beat JBl he went back stage where Samantha was and told her about what Vince wanted him to do. To Randy's surprise Samantha was ok with the Idea of him dating Stacey just on television.

Samantha- I don't want you to loss your job, or be all messed up or in the hospital, just because you did not want to do what Mr.McMahon asked you to do. Plus I have your love and this engagement ring, so Stacey is no threat to me, also I trust you Randy,

Samantha had never met Stacey; she had never even seen her on television, so Randy introduced her to Stacey and her mouth just dropped.

Samantha- Nice to meet you Stacey"

Stacey- So I finally get to meet the only woman that was able to get Randy Orton to walk down the Ile, nice too me you Samantha"

Randy- Well we have to go now Stacey its time for our skit to begin"

Samantha watched their skit together and was not happy about it at all, her friend Lisa was with her.

Lisa- What's wrong Samantha, didn't you tell Randy you were ok with him dating Stacey on television?

Samantha- That was before I meet her I had no Idea she was a beautiful leggy long hair blonde'.

Lisa- Jealous much girlfriend , well you shouldn't be, after all you got a six carrot diamond engagement ring on your finger from Mr. Hotstuff.

Samantha- I guess your right, I have no reason to be jealous of her, Randy loves and wants to marry me not her.

Lisa- Also Randy does not like blondes, he prefers brunettes' like you and me so you really don't have to worry about them at all.

In this particular skit Stacey was flirting with Randy trying to get him to take her on a date , she wanted him to be her valentine date for the evening , and Randy started flirting with her and took her hand and said " Why Stacey are you asking me out on a date, because after all it is Valentines' day, so after my match is over we can go out it's a date.

Lisa- Wow they have great chemistry together, I could almost believe that they were really a couple, except I know he is in love with you Sam"

Samantha- I know Randy is only pretending to flirt with Stacey, but I cant help but to feel a little jealous.

The next day Randy told Samantha he had to go away for three days to Australia, for and interview and to do signings and meet fans. The last trip he took Samantha went with him but this time she could not go because she could not get the time off from her teaching job at the high school

Randy- Ill miss you baby but that's the bad part of my job, your always on the road, but Ill be back in three days and then we can finally set a wedding date and start planning our wedding.

Randy gave Samantha three boxes and told her to open them up before he left. Inside the first box were four Randy action figure dolls , Randy told her this way you can still have a little me around in each room of your house while I gone . Then Sam laughed and began to open the second box which had a diamond bracelet and a matching necklace inside.

Samantha- I'm completely speechless, but you didn't have to buy me such expensive jewelry, the Randy action figure dolls were just fine, besides I want you not material things, but I do appreciate every thing you gave me.

Randy- I have one more surprise for you, close your eyes and don't peek ok"

Samantha- You bought me a puppy, how sweet I never had a dog has a child, but I always wanted one. Thank you sweetheart I will name him Snoopy.

Randy- I knew you would love him, and I remember you told me that you would love to have a white Germen Sheppard, so now you do.

Samantha kissed Randy and he then left for the airport. Later on that night Samantha was on her computer and stated looking at all the video's that Randy and Stacey were in together, the one that hurt her the most was the one were Randy kissed her but then he RKO her. Samantha thought to her self I guess I have to except the good and the bad things you have to deal with when you are dating a wrestler.

One week before their wedding day, Randy had to let John Cena's dad kick him in the head, while he laid down on the floor out side of the ring, this was suppose to be pay back, because last week Randy kicked John Cena's dad in the head. Randy thought to himself oh man my wedding pictures are going to be awful because I know he is going to give me a black eye or worse, well I guess I have to just grin and bare it tonight. Sam was in the audience hoping that Johns father would not kick Randy and mess his face up. John's father did kick Randy by he only grazed his head, Randy had a bad head ache but at least he did not have a black eye.

Randy- I don't know why Johns dad didn't kick me really hard after what I did to him, but I sure I'm thankful, because babe all I was thinking about lying on that floor waiting for Johns dad to kick me was Wow my wedding pictures will be screwed if I get a black eye or bruises, but I'm still as good looking as ever ready to marry my soul mate in one week, I already ask Vince for some time off.

And now you are invited to the wedding of Randy Orton and Samantha

Samantha was wearing a white satin and lace wedding gown with a very long train, she had six brides maids, they were wearing sky blue silk long gowns. Her bride's maids consisted of her friend Susan Randy's sister Becky, Candice, Mickie, Maria, and her cousin Renee, and her maid of honor was her best friend Lisa. Randy was wearing a black tucks with a white shirt and black shoes. The church was filled with white and blue flowers. Randy only had a couple of his friends from Raw at the wedding they were Dave and Edge and Ric Flair. Randy had some friends and cousins who were his grooms men and he decided to let his brother be his best man.

The music started to play and Samantha came down the Ile with her dad, Randy looked at her and smiled.

Both of them had written their own vows, Randy read his first.

Randy- I never thought, I would met someone that would love everything about me until you my love.

I never felt love so true until I met you my love.

I never thought I would get married until I fell in love with you my love.

And now I m ready to marry you and make you my wife, how I love you my love

Then Samantha read her vows to Randy

You came into my life and made me your girl

I gave you my heart and you gave me the world

I love you Randy with all of my heart and soul

You're my big strong man with a heart of gold

You are the only man for me oh how much I love

You my sweet and forever love my soon to be

Husband my Randy

Then they were pronounced my and wife, they kissed and then went to the reception where they parried and dance the night away.

The next chapter will be the birth of their baby and more


	6. Chapter 6Their married life begins

Their married life begins

After the wedding everyone went to the reception, the reception was held at a restaurant in Randy's home town, the entertainment was unbelievable, the entertainment was Celine Dion, Diana Ross, Arrow smith, Nickel back, Boys to Men, Snoop dog and Kid Rock. There were a lot of celebrities, there also like Brad Pitt and Angelina, Heather Lock Lear, Halley Berry, Tom Hanks, Richard Gear, Pamela Anderson, and many more. First they had every body form a conga the line went all around the room Randy was the first one in the line and Samantha was behind him. then they had a square dance, All kinds of music was being played rock, rap jazz, blues, R and B, every one was having the time of their lives.

Samantha- ok all you single ladies gather round its time to catch the wedding bouquet.

Pamela Anderson caught the wedding bouquet, and at this time she was dating kid Rock.

Randy- alright you single men lets see who will get marry next.

Randy threw the garter up in the air and to every ones surprise John Cena was the one, who caught it, and he wasn't even invited to the wedding or the reception he just decided to crash the wedding and he brought Dave and Hunter with him.

John- Randy I hope you don't mind me crashing your wedding, I sure my invitation got lost in the mail right man.?

Randy- Its fine I'm so happy today John I don't even care that you crashed my wedding reception have fun.

Hunter- So where are you two love birds going on your honey moon?

Randy- first we are going to Hawaii, and then we are going to the Bahamas.

Lisa- OK Sam and Randy it is time to cut the cake.

Dave- yeah I want a really big piece of that checkerboard wedding cake, it looks delicious, who picked out the cake.

Samantha- Randy wanted chocolate cake and I wanted yellow cake so that's why we decided to have a checker board cake.

They cut the wedding cake and Samantha took a big piece of wedding cake and rubbed it all over Randy's face, then he did the same to her.

Susan- Lets all make a toast to the bride and groom may you both be happy and have lots of children.

After another year had passed Randy and Sam decided to start a family, Randy came home after being away for four days, and Samantha had some very exiting news for him.

Samantha- Randy come in and sit down I have some very exciting. news for you honey.

Randy- It must be really good news judging by the way you are acting right now"

Samantha- I'm pregnant we are going to have a baby.

Randy- I'm going to be a father, that is good news babe, after losing my WWE championship belt to Hunter, I really needed some good news.

Randy was so exited about becoming a dad that he picked up Samantha in his big strong muscular arms and kissed her, and kept saying we are going to have a baby wow that's so wonderful.

After a few months had passed they went to the hospital to find out what they were going to have, the doctor told them they were going to have a girl. Samantha went home and started decorating the babies room, she wanted a princess theme for the room. She wanted white furniture; the walls would be painted light pink with princes' wall paper on one wall that had pictures on it of Cinderella, snow white and princess Jasmine. Then Randy bought all kinds of stuffed animals and dolls.

When Samantha was nine months pregnant, Randy asked Vince for some time off to be with his wife; Randy did not want to miss the birth of his first child.

Vince- Sure Randy Ill gives you some time off ".

Randy had a match with Triple H and he was injured, he had a broken choler bone. During his recovery he had a lot of time to spend with his wife, and he also played a lot of video games.

Saturday night about 925pm Samantha was in the kitchen making a sandwich and felt a sharp pain in her stomach their dog Snoopy started barking and woke up Randy who was napping on the coach at that time.

Randy- Hey boy what's wrong why are you barking like that?

Samantha- yelled out Randy Its time to go to the hospital the baby is coming!

Randy grabbed her suit case and put her in the car, he was so nerves he left the door to the house open and both of their dogs were running behind the car, so Randy had to turn the car around and put Snoopy and Rex in the garage and close the front door, when Randy got back in the car Samantha was not there, he went back in the house and started yelling her name all though the house.

Randy-Sam babe where are you!

He found Samantha sitting on the sofa eating popcorn.

Samantha- after you left me in the car, the pain went away and really wanted some popcorn. I guess it was a false alarm.

Randy- Ok I guess we will have to wait a little while longer.

About 1 hour later Randy was sitting on the coach next to Samantha, eating popcorn and watching a movie on TV, when Samantha let out a very loud scream and this time for sure she was in labor.

Randy- lets go to the hospital right now".

When they arrived at the hospital their were a lot of people their wanting to take pictures of them and trying to get autographs, Randy went through a back entrance with his wife and she was taken to a private room and Randy scrubbed in and was right there with his wife when she gave birth to their first child, who they named Allana Marie Orton.

Randy- she is so small and beautiful, hey I'm your daddy and you are my little princess, and this pretty lady right here is your mommy and we both love you very much.

When Alanna first came home both Randy and Sam did not get much sleep, because they have to give her bottles, and change her diapers all through the night, but after awhile she began to sleep soundly through the night.

When Alanna turned one year old, Samantha was pregnant again this time she had a baby boy and his name was Randal Kevin Orton Jr. they nicknamed him RJ

He looked like Randy he had blue eyes and brown hair, and had cubby legs and cheeks. Then the next year they had another girl her name was Christina Lynette Orton and their last child was a boy and his name was Jason Shawn Orton. John Cena had also gotten married and his son John Jr., had a crush on Randy's daughter Alanna, they were both in the same class at kinder garden.

Well this is the last chapter of Randy and Samantha I hope you will read a review thank you for reading my story

And a very special thank you to Harley 11524 for your nice reviews you rock .


End file.
